1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the electrostatic spraying of liquids in such a way that the liquid is initially projected from a spray head in the form of a ligament which thereafter breaks up into droplets under the influence of Coulombic forces to produce an atomised spray. Electrostatic spraying of this type is well known and is described in for example our prior British Patent No. 1569707.